Nagihiko Chara got Crazy
by Alchemist Of Mentallism
Summary: Im not good at summary, just read it.
1. Weird Rhythm

**Hi everyone! I want to introduce myself, my name is Liliath and im a new member of and this is my first fanfic. So if it was bad, Im apologies cuz im new with Fanfic. Well, enjoy!**

**Ps : I don't own Shugo Chara! Or its Character.**

**Oh, plus im not good at english, so this fanfic maybe a bit weird…….**

**-**Rima's POV-

"Okay, that's all for today, you all can go home now" Tadase said and everyone stand from their chair and headed home. When I get to the front school gate, I remembered something, "Uh" I sighed, "What's wrong Rima?" KusuKusu Said Floating from my bag. "I think I forgot something" I said. "Hmm" KusuKusu thinking. I sighed again,"Maybe its nothing"(Maybe), after 45 minutes waiting for my mom in the front gate, I realized something, I quickly grabbed my phone. "Eh, whats happen Rima?" KusuKusu said,

"I FORGOT TO CALL MY MOM!" I screamed so hard, luckily there is no one here. When I pressed my mom's number, The phone died."Shit" I said angrily. "You shouldn't use that words Rima, whatever, whats happen?" KusuKusu said. "My phone died and I can't call my mom to pick me!", "well, can't you just walk by yourself then?", "I can't, if I walk by myself mom will get angry at me" I said. Im thinking for some idea, think,think,think, nothing pop out from my head, AHHH! What should I do? "Well" KusuKusu said. "What?" I said confused. "If you can't walk by yourself, then you should ask someone to walk with you." Brilliant idea! Isn't it? Eh,but… Hey! "It is 6:00 now, no ones here!" I said. "Uh, yeah I know, but maybe there is someone in Royal garden" KusuKusu said unsure. " Maybe you are right, lets go" I started walking to royal garden, uh, why it's so far? Well, its because my short legs, I hates my legs. After 5 minutes, I finally got to royal garden. "Great, there is no one here" I said. Then I felt someone poking me from behind,"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed. " hey, hey, don't worry its me!."I turn back to see who was that. "Oh, Purple Cross-Dresser" It was Nagihiko Cross dresser,"What are you doing here?" he asked, "None of your business", Then KusuKusu started talking,"Weeellllllll, Rima's here because her phone is died and she cant call her mom to pick her and she come here to search someone who can walk her home." Darn, she talk to much," Is that true? Well, I can walk you home because I take the same route as you" he said with a little smile."No, thanks! I will search someone else" I said with a mono voice" "Oh, come on Rima, I am the only one left here" Nagihiko said happily.

"No"

"come on"

"No"

"Come On"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Come on"

"YES, YES! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I said angrily. "Good" Nagihiko and Kusukusu said together

-Walking to Rima's house, Nagihiko's POV-

It was silence between us when I walked her home."Say, Rima..." I trying to started a topic."What is your favorite food?" Bad topic, I think. Rima started talking,"I m not really like foods" Don't like food? Well its explain why she is so short and thin, hehe… "You never eat, then?" I asked. "Im eat everyday, but I don't like rice, it look like a small centipede" "Centipede?" I said with a confused look, Centipede isnt like a rice, eh? "Well, what is your favorite books?" I changed the topic,"Nothing" she said pasivelly. " Do you like sports?" I changed the topic again. "No" "How about TV Programs?"

"I'm not really interested in Tv's, but I like comedy show, just that." Oh my god, this girl has not interest in anything except comedies. "did you lik-" I was cut off by Rima "Can you shut up?" " Yes, ma'am" I shut up for a moment and a Headphone popped out in my neck. "Your aura is bad Rima" what just I say? "What?" Rima said. "I say your aura is bad, you just a foolish girl that has no interest in anything, even a rice! You are the worst girl I have ever seen, bitch!" Oh my god, what just I say? I can see a tears falling down Rima's eyes."YOU STUPID CROSS-DRESSER" she slap my face and run through her house. "RHYTM!" I look at my chara angrily."What, sir?" Rhytm said."WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STUPID CHARA?" I screamed angrily. "Well, im just telling the truth to her, I can hear your heart want to say that" Rhytm said with a cool expresion,"GRR" I clinched my teeth and started to walk again, In the way to my house, I can hear Rhytm laughing crazily. "What are you laughing at?" I said Sarcasmly. "Its funny to look your face when you are slapped by Rima, I even take a picture of it" Rhytm said while he showing me a picture."and, its fun to look your defeated face. MWAHAHAHA!"

What happen with him? He looks so crazy, he even don't try to apologies to me, and you know what? He changed his shirt to a Gangster clothes! "YOU ARE CRAZY!" I screames angrily, "YES, AM I! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" oh my god, heal him please!

**Hi, How about that? Sorry if its sucks, im just a beginner and my english isn't **

**Good, but I will try to update it if someone wants to! So please R&R please :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel bored at home so I decided to continue this fic. *Alert : Bad mood, Boring chapter***

**Chapter 2**

"Nagihiko's House"

Nagihiko was in his bed, staring at the sky from his windows.

"Its so calm" Nagihiko breathed heavily. "I wonder what happened to Rhythm, he became crazy all of the sudden" Nagihiko stared at his Chara egg and poked it, suddenly Rhythm pop out from his egg,"DON'T TOUCH MY EGG! YOU BASTARD!" Rhythm Screamed angrily and got back to his egg, while Nagihiko froze on his bed.

"I WILL TORTURE YOU IN A GREAT TERROR! HWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rhythm said. "Do whatever you can, crazy chara!" Nagihiko walked outside the house "I must apologize to Rima,"

"Tomorrow at the class, Lunch time, Rima's POV"

Im sit on the canteen trying to eat my sandwich, Kusukusu Floated from my bag, "Rima, I think you should need to forgive Nagihiko," Kusukusu said.

"Hell no, I can't forgive him for what he said tomorrow," I said.

"But that's not Nagihiko's fault," Kusukusu said.

"What do you mean? Its totally his fault."

"Yeah but, didn't you see a headphone in Nagi's Neck when he insult you? Its Rhythm, not Nagihiko!" Kusukusu said, I silenced for a moment.

"Maybe you are right, but why Rhythm is insuling me?" I said

"I don't know, I never see Rhythm like that, maybe we can ask Nagi?" Kusukusu said.

"I will" I ran out from the canteen and go through the Royal Garden for the meeting, but no one's there, Luckily Nagihiko's was there.

"Hey Nagihiko," I greet him with a cold tone.

"Rima? Its rare for you to call me by my name, anyway, about the yesterday….."

"I forgive you already," I said.

"R-R-Really? You forgive me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you, anyway, answer my question or I will change my mind about forgiving you." I said harshly.

"What is it? Just ask it," He said.

"Whats happen to Rhythm?"

"Oh, I left that's crazy chara at home, im being annoyed by him." He said

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet." I said.

"I don't know really know whats happen to him either, but he is getting some sort of Craziness." He said.

"Craziness? Are there any exact reason for it?" I asked.

"I don't know, he get crazy all of the sudden". He asked.

"You don't know? He is your guardian chara, you must……"

Suddenly, Tadase, Yaya and Amu entered the Royal Garden.

"I will continue this after the meeting….." I said.

"Yes, Ma'am" Nagihiko said.

**See? This is a bad chapter……….**

**But if you like it, Please review here…**

**See Ya!**


	3. Writer Notes

Sorry this is not a chapter update, i just want to ask all the reader here, should i continue this story or not? Please write your opinion 


End file.
